In The Eyes Of A Lab Rat
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg Sanders learns you don't have to be out in the field to be in on the action. Hope you like please Review : xx
1. Chapter 1: Don't Cross Me

**A/N: Hey Guys I know I said I was going to take a break for a while but I just can't stop! This is a short story I wrote a while ago and I decided to finally share it with you and I'll get a chapter out every couple of days. Hope you enjoy this Greg power piece!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the CSI franchise.**

**You do not want to get Greg Sanders in a mood…**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't Cross Me**

Hey, my names Greg Sanders I'm twenty seven and I'm a DNA lab technician in the Las Vegas crime lab. I'm the fastest lab rat in the US of A, not that I'm bragging, but they do call the whizz kid. I guess that means I'm kind of smart too although you wouldn't think it if you looked at me, with my crazy hair and weird choice in shirts you'd probably think I was an escaped mental patient rather than working in a science lab. I am by no means as smart as the CSI's though I mean just being in Grissoms presence makes me nervous and I tend to ramble on…which I guess I am doing right now?

Anyway the point is I bet to you think being stuck in the lab all day would be really boring? Well so do I sometimes, don't get me wrong I love my job but I just wish I could get out into the field were the real action is. At least I thought that's where all the action was until a certain little explosion a few months ago but that's a different story.

No I'm going to tell you a different story and then see If you change your mind about lab life being boring, I sure as hell did, I was caught up in the middle after all. It's worth a listen I promise there's drama and a few laughs along the way, but mostly drama, I am one to make a scene after all. So anyways grab your popcorn or whatever it is you guys like and I'll make a start…

So this tale of crime and punishment starts around six weeks ago with the hero, yours truly, helping a damsel in distress, that would be Sara, work on some swabs she had collected from the crime scene.

The whole team was involved in this case it was a mass murder of a gang of old guys, I think they were like the Las Vegas Mafia or something, this fascinates me because as you know by now I am a history nerd and know a lot about gangs and there history's. The team is already suspecting they were murdered by a rival gang and that is my theory too.

You see whenever they get an interesting case I make notes of all the evidence and suspects and come to my own conclusions because I think it would be good practice for when I go onto the field, but don't tell them this is our secret, I don't think I'm supposed to be doing it. But you have no idea how good it feels when I get one right.

"Sorry Sara but I haven't done them all yet" I confess "I've got serious backlog and Ecklie is really getting on my case and he made me put his evidence to the top of the pile"

"Greg you shouldn't let Ecklie push you around like that" she says with a sigh "this is your lab you should do what you want."

"Sara Sidle don't do that whole guilt trip thing on me" I say with a crooked grin "come on Grissom uses that one on me all the time"

"Alright you got me" she said raising her hands and smiling. God she is so hot, no bad Greg! She's interested in Grissom.

"The ones I've done are over there" I say pointing at the table "ran them through CODIS and. I got a Stan Maxwell, Marko Spencer and Craig Monroe. All three men they came back to have been in prison before for robbery. They all also have matching tattoos on their left arms so I guess that could link them to being in the same gang".

"Thanks Greg you're amazing" she says picking up the files and leaving the room.

"What no kiss?" I mumble to myself and then get back to work on Ecklie's evidence. Speak of the devil…

"Sanders!" he barks at me. I let out a deep sigh and then turn around to face him.

"Yes sir I'm working on it" I say a bit irritated, I would get it done a lot faster if he stopped bothering me.

"Well why the hell isn't it finished yet!" he says storming towards me and slamming his hands down on the table. People in the corridor stop and look including Nick and Grissom. Great. "I gave it to you five hours ago!" he continues angrily.

"I'm only one person!" I retort angrily, it's really not like me to get pissed off but this guy just takes it too far. I walk up to the table where he is stood and put my hands down too "if you think you can do it faster then process your own damn DNA!" I know I am playing a risky game by answering back to Ecklie like this but someone has to stand up to him we're all sick of his crap, I just didn't think it was going to be me.

"Now you listen to me you ignorant kid…" he begins through gritted teeth.

"Don't ever call me kid!" I yell in his face, louder than I intended but I absolutely DESPISE being called 'kid', remember this please it plays an important part later. Anyway I think it shows me no respect and makes me sound unimportant to the team and I'm constantly telling them not to call me it and normally they would apologise if they did but I was definitely not taking this from Ecklie.

He suddenly launches an arm from the table top and Grabs hold of my collar; I just look at him startled "After you finish processing these cases you're going to leave because you've just bought yourself a week's suspension."

"Conrad back off!" I hear Grissom yell from behind me, he's holding Nick back probably from coming over and punching Ecklie.

Ecklie lets go of me "I hope he never puts you in the field" he whispers "you'll never handle it" he leaves the lab trying to act like nothing ever happened.

I turn and lean on the table with a deep sigh and run my hands through my hair before putting them on the back of my head.

"Are you ok?" Nick asks me concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lie and they can obviously see that.

"Greg can I speak with you in my office for a minute?" Grissom asks. I nod and follow him down the hall.

He sits down behind his desk and I stand there awkwardly, I don't really like being in Grissoms office it kind of makes me think of being sent to the principal's office at school. He signals for me to sit down in the chair opposite him to which I comply.

"Greg I don't know what's going on with you but the whole team is worried about you and this new bad ass attitude you seem to have developed" he starts, typical Grissom to get straight to the point, but I know he's right I have been acting like a stroppy teenager recently.

"I'm just sick of being a push over and feeling the need to always prove myself. I _know _I'm good at my job and I don't like people telling me how to do it. I just want to assert myself more that's all." I say honestly, Grissom is very good at hiding his emotions so I have no Idea what he thinks about this.

"Well you don't have to do that by shouting at Ecklie" he finally decided on "you shouldn't let him get to you because that's what he wants"

"Yeah well eventually all the quiet one's snap" I say absentmindedly, I can never concentrate properly when I'm in here either because I always get distracted by the various different bugs Grissom keeps on his shelves.

"Greg a job like this can do a lot of things to you, but don't let it and the people change who you are" trust Grissom to say something profound like this.

"I know, I know" I say with a dismissive wave of my hand and then I smile at him "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Thanks for the talk"

"No problem" he says with a smile and nod and I get up and return to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad History

**A/N: Hope you liked that bit of angry Greg ;) This chapter Greg shows off his historical knowledge and receives a very strange note.**

**Please Review :) xx**

**Chapter 2: Bad History**

"Ok time for some motivational music me thinks" I say to myself rubbing my hands together. I switch on my stereo to my favourite radio station; they always play the best rock music and I get to work.

Obviously the first thing I do is finish off all of Ecklie's evidence not wanting to get my suspension extended. It's simple really just a couple of hairs and couple of blood drops. I take the results to his office and am quite relieved to find he is not there so I just leave them on his desk. I then return to the lab and finish off the teams other swabs. Again I find matches in CODIS, Paul West and Kyle Mason. Just like the other three they were in prison for robbery and again have matching tattoos. I head for the break room where the team are sat eating lunch and discussing the case.

"Never fear the DNA guy is here" I say throwing the file down in the middle of the table and then heading to the coffee machine. I'm telling you I could not survive the day without my Hawaiian Blue. I sit down next to Catherine at the table.

"You're not eating?" she asks casually.

"Nah the lab rats normally meet up at two to eat together." I reply.

"Well why don't you guys like eating with us?" Nick asks curiously.

"Because we spend most of that time bitching about you CSI guys" I say taking a sip of my coffee and they all look at me with questionable looks "Geez I was only kidding" I say rolling my eyes.

"Ok now we know Greg is back to his…_humorous_ self…" Grissom says with a hint of a smile that I think only I notice "maybe he'd be interested in helping us in the case"

I nearly spit my coffee out "_you_ guys are asking _me_ for help" I say in disbelief "finally my true potential is realised" I say smugly and they all laugh at me.

"Not so fast ace" Warrick says raising his eyebrows at me "we need your help because you're the history nerd and will probably know about these gangs we're investigating"

I put a hand on my chin and pretend to look like I am considering this "give me ten thousand dollars and I'll think about it" I say casually leaning back in my chair.

"Come on Greg…" Sara says smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at me "you know you want to"

I bite my lip and try to resist but obviously I cave because my curiosity gets the better of me "Alright let me take a look" I say and Catherine passes me all the files and photos.

"Ok so your three dead guys are Vinnie St James, Clement Doran and Taylor Pearson. These three guys were the leaders of an Italian American gang in Vegas. They were sort of mobsters in with the wrong crowed and doing dirty deals, there trademark is an earring in there right ears shaped like an eagles talon. They're suspected to be at least ten other members of their gang and now their leaders are dead I bet they'll be out for revenge."

"Ok that's good" Grissom says nodding along whilst the others take some notes "what about our suspects?"

"Well we got Stan Maxwell, Marko Spencer and Craig Monroe. Leaders of a rival gang 'the black hawks' their trade mark are these tattoos of a hawk's eye on their left arms. I also found swab matches to Paul West and Kyle Mason" I say pointing at the files I put on the middle of the table "they must be two of the gangs members, maybe henchmen sent to do the leaders dirty work."

"Ok but how do these two gangs connect?" Nick asks me "why wait til now to have a fight to the death?"

"Good question Nicholas" I smile "this is where the history comes into it. These gangs have been going on for generations and yesterday was the fiftieth anniversary of the death of Henry Maxwell, that's _Stan_ Maxwell's Great grandfather .This is the juicy part; Henry Maxwell was assassinated by Clyde St James, _Vinnie _St James Great Grandfather. " I say this rather excitedly as everyone seems engrossed by the story.

"So what you're saying is Stan Maxwell gets his gang to kill Vinnie St James' gang in some form of revenge for his great grandfather" Grissom summarises.

"Yeah revenge for his whole family past, present and future. Having a relative killed by a rival gang was the most disrespectful and humiliating thing that could happen to a family and they have to put up with it generation after generation"

"Nice work Greg" Grissom smiles "I'll put this down in your file as an assist in a high profile case"

"Awesome I earned some Brownie points" I beam and get up "right I'll leave you guys too it I've finished all my work so I believe that's me off on suspension for the week" I leave down the corridor to go and get my stuff from the locker room.

"Greg!" I hear Catherine call from behind me. I swivel round on my heels and she jogs up to me. "I heard about you and Ecklie" she says with a sorrowful look.

"Yeah Cath I think the whole lab did" I say with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"This is all my fault isn't it" she said looking at the floor "if I hadn't been so stupid and blown up the lab… you wouldn't be lashing out like that"

I don't know what to say really. I mean when Catherine first told me that she'd been the one who blew up my lab and landed me in hospital I wanted to scream at her, but I knew this was totally unfair because she didn't know it would cause an explosion and would never ever wish to hurt me.

"Catherine this has nothing to do with that" I say put my hands on her shoulders "and for the last time I don't blame you! It was an accident" I smile at her reassuringly and she flings her arms around me in return. I hug her back. Catherine is always there for me and I love her like a second mom, but don't tell her I told you that or I'll never hear the end of it.

I head to the locker room and take off my lab coat, put on my jacket and sling on my shoulder bag. I start to head down the hall when I hear yelling coming from inside Grissom's office. Being as nosy as I am I place my ear on the door and listen carefully. It's Ecklie who's raising his voice… I think they're talking about me.

"Sanders has no right to talk to me like that!" I hear Ecklie yell "I am his superior!" I have this over whelming urge to go in there and bite his head off.

"Yeah you're a higher rank professionally but not as a human being so _you _have no right to talk to _Greg_ like that. He's good at his job and you know that and he has a lot of work to do for one person" Grissom defends me. I smile in triumph and nod my head, woo hoo go Grissom, maybe I'll find him a new bug as a thank you.

"Yeah well you know what he's your responsibility from now on and if you want to make the mistake of letting him try out for field agent then fine" I hear Ecklie yell in frustration.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nick asks quietly as he walks up behind me, but I turn and 'Shush' him.

Then footsteps come towards the door and I quickly move out the way before Ecklie opens the door. He glares at me and walks past making sure to bump into my shoulder on the way.

"Hey!" Nick starts, about to go after Ecklie but I hold onto his arm.

"Leave it man, he's not worth it" I say narrowing my eyes in anger.

"Yeah well he shouldn't be getting away with this" Nick says clenching his fists, he's sort of like my protective big brother and doesn't like anyone hurting me, I kinda like how he's always got my back.

"I know but I don't wanna push him up to the point of losing my job" I say patting him on the back "anyways I better get out of here, see ya later dude"

"Yeah ok, see you" Nick says solemnly and then I head for the exit.

"Oh Greg!" the labs cute secretary calls after me before I leave, normally I'd flirt with her but I'm not really in the mood "this came for you" she says handing me an envelope.

"Oh thanks" I say with a smile and walk out the door.

I open it curiously as it's very rare that I get left a message at work. There's a note inside which reads:

_I know what you're doing you little rat. Stop it now or suffer the consequences._

What. The. Hell. Is the only term that springs to mind.

I think it's just someone playing a stupid joke, maybe Nick or Warrick…or even Ecklie. Anyway I think nothing of it and throw the note in the bin.

Yeah, I kinda wish I'd paid more attention to it now_…_


	3. Chapter 3: Most Wanted

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews so far :D Hope this chapter is a bit more action packed for you! What starts out as a normal day turns into the labs worst nightmare.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Most Wanted **

A week passed very slowly, I never realised how much my work consumed my life and I found I didn't have much to do. I really need to get a hobby. I did do some more research into the gangs from the case and practiced my air guitar around the living room. I couldn't really afford to go out anyway because without that week's pay I was going to struggle to make rent that month, I may actually have to cut back on my precious hair products.

Anyway my weeks leave was up and I arrived back at the lab to find the team still on the lookout for the 'black hawks' gang as they were apparently quite adamant on not getting caught and were very difficult to trace.

"Greg, do you have any idea where they might hide out?" Warrick asks me when the team are having a meeting.

"Well the Hawks are a travelling gang so really they could be in any building in Vegas… although they generally stay by the main strip because that's where all the action is. Ya know it is rumoured they have a main headquarters about twenty miles West of the strip. Some abandoned warehouse."

"There are two known abandoned warehouses in that area" Nick states.

"Well I guess we should split up and check them both out" Grissom decides "Nick and Sara you come with me, Catherine and Warrick check out the other one"

"Don't I get to go?" I ask slightly disappointed, it was my idea after all.

"I'm sorry Greg but you haven't had enough training" Grissom says and he leaves the room followed by Sara and Catherine who give me sorrowful looks.

"Aww does lil' Greggo have to be left behind" Warrick says teasingly coming over and pinching my cheeks, I bat his hands away.

"Carful 'Rick he might bite your hand off" Nick laughs.

"Oh my gosh you're so funny" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. "You watch I will make it to the field one day"

"Keep dreaming "Warrick says patting me on the shoulder and walking out the room.

"Don't worry we'll bring you back a present lil' CSI wannabe" Nick says grinning mischievously.

"Whatever happened to 'leggo of my Greggo'?" I say raising an eyebrow at him and he seems to soften slightly.

Nick ruffles my hair and leaves too. I consider giving both him and Warrick a rather rude hand gesture but that's not really my style. I know they're just teasing me like a little brother but I can't say that didn't sting a little.

I head back to my lab in a bit of a down mood, wondering if Grissom would ever let me try out for the field. Maybe Nick's right maybe I am just a CSI wannabe…maybe I'm not good enough. I mean all the death and destruction. I've only ever been into the morgue once and I was sick so violently I nearly passed out, maybe I won't be able to handle it.

I get back to find the nice surprise of my in tray being cram packed with evidence to process. Great, no breaks for me. I don't much feel like music anymore and so get to work in an eerie silence. My morning is rather uneventful I just process swab after swab and I am momentarily interrupted by Hodges.

"Hey G" he smiles cheerily. Urgh I _hate _when he calls me 'G' only Nick is allowed to call me that.

"Hey H" I say smiling back and playing along "what's up?"

"Well I have these Trace results for Grissom and my shift ends in five minutes; do you know where he is?"

"Oh yeah he and the others are out at the moment. I can give them to him later if you want to leave them?" He holds the files closer to his chest and I don't think he wants to give me them because he's afraid I'll take the credit, Hodges _never_ misses the opportunity to impress Grissom.

"Promise you'll tell him they're from me?" he says snobbishly. See told ya, I can read Hodges like a book and if he were a book I'm sure it would be some cheesy science fiction.

"I promise" I say rolling my eyes and he cautiously hands the file over to me which I sling down onto the table just to annoy him and it works because he gives me a bit of a disgraced look before leaving the lab. Aww I know I shouldn't tease Hodges, he's a nice guy really but it's just too much fun.

Anyway I get back to work undisturbed up until the point my stomach feels like its eating itself and I decide I have to take a break to get some food. I didn't bring any lunch with me because I generally skip it as I'm so busy but this time I make an exception because I'm starving . I decide to see if there's anything in the fridge in the break room, I take Hodges results with me to drop off afterwards.

There's nothing really in the fridge so I just grab a bunch of grapes from the fruit bowl and start absentmindedly popping them in my mouth as I quickly read through Hodges results although I don't really understand them so I guess it's good I'm not a Trace technician.

I walk down the hall to Grissoms office and knock on the door but there's no answer. I knock again but this time open it slightly and peek round, he's not in there, he and the team must not be back yet so I decide to slip in and leave the file on his desk.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

I hear a gunshot being fire and glass shattering, people screaming. I hit the floor and cover my head. What the hell's going on? Had someone in Ballistics taken a very bad shot?

"Get down! Everybody get down!" I hear some really pissed off sounding men yelling.

I quickly crawl into the gap underneath Grissoms desk so I'm out of sight and listen again. More gunshots are fired and more people scream. I hear someone moaning in pain, they must have been hit. "I said nobody moves!"

I carefully place my hands on the desk and pull myself up so only my eyes are peering over the top of the desk. I see at least 12 big men all carrying guns pointing them at all the workers in the lab and telling them to stay down. Everyone is on their knees with their hands behind their heads and one of the attackers is going round all the police officers and taking their guns off them, he is carrying a shot gun himself. Then they collect mobiles, pagers, walkie talkies, anything that could mean contact with the outside world. I see one of the lab rats has been shot in the arm and an officer is trying her best to tend to him.

"Which way is the morgue?" One of the invaders demands and then I realise it to be Stan Maxwell the leader of the Black Hawks.

"I'll show you" Its Doc Robins, my God what a brave man, he goes off down the corridor followed by two other men who I recognise as Paul and Kyle the two henchmen.

There is an awful silence for a while only the slight clinking of metal as the gang members move their guns. All the lab workers have petrified looks on their faces and a few are crying, the police officers are trying to keep it together but even they are struggling. Nobody has ever attempted to invade the lab before so I don't think anybody knows what to do and nobody is going to attempt to move as there are too many lives at stake. I think maybe I should do something as so far I have gone unnoticed in my hiding spot but it's too risky yet.

Then I spot the landline phone on Grissoms desk. I launch out quickly grabbing it and then getting back under the desk. Who do you call when it's the people at 911 under attack? I try Grissom but the phone line has been cut, this gang is too well prepared.

I then go back to peering over the top of the desk and see Doc Robins has returned, unharmed thank goodness, along with Kyle and Paul who are now carrying three bodies and I'd bet you anything they were Vinnie's, Clément's and Taylor's, the Black Hawk's must have something else planned for their enemies even if they are dead.

"Now which one of you is Greg Sanders?" Stan demands.

I think my heart has stopped beating, my eyes widen so far I think they're going to pop out of my head and I begin to shake uncontrollably. What the hell are they looking for me for! Unless…that note! But what did I do…

"He's not here" Doc Robins lies for me "Nobody's seen him today" this is probably true as I have been working in the lab all day so no one will have paid attention to me.

"Well I know he's supposed to be working now" Stan spits out "alright… you guys " he says pointing to three of his men "take everyone into the morgue and hold them there, keep guard _nobody_ gets out unless I say." The three men nod and start pulling everyone to their feet and then march them down the hallway.

"You two" Stan says pointing at Kyle and Paul "search every room for Sanders and anyone else hiding away" they nod and split up in different directions. I duck back under the desk just before they turn round. "The rest of you pair up and stand guard of every possible entrance and exit."

I sit silently shaking for a few moments until I hear footsteps coming closer and closer and I know someone is in the room with me. I huddle up as much as I can and place both shaking hands over my mouth to try and cover up my now ragged breathing. I hear them move the door to look behind it and then start to come round the side of the desk, I can hear them breathing and for a moment I think they may be able to hear my heart beat. I don't know what to do.

They are just inches away.


	4. Chapter 4: Crawl For Your Life

**A/N: Thank for the great reviews so far hope you continue to enjoy :) Greg better come up with a plan and fast…but will it go without a hitch?**

**Please review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crawl For Your Life **

"Oi Kyle over here!" Paul yells "I got one!"

I could literally see Kyle's feet now out the corner of my eye and I was trying really hard not to even breathe, but he turns and leaves the room to go and help Paul. I give a huge sigh of relief, that was really too close for comfort, but then I hear a high pitched scream as they drag the woman Paul had found to be with the others in the morgue. It sends a chill down my spine and I want to desperately jump out and help her but really it would be safer for the both of us if she were with the others.

Ok. Plan, plan, need a plan, Urgh where's Grissom when you need him. Mind you I would never wish for him or anyone else to get caught up in this so thank God the team aren't here, but lots of people still are and it's up to me to do something about it now everyone else is being held hostage. Plus it's blatantly my fault they're in this danger as the gang members are looking for me so it is my responsibility to get everyone out safe.

Maybe I should just go and hand myself over to them, but then what would they do to me? Torture me? Kill me… And even if I do hand myself over they never said anything about letting everyone else go unharmed. They've already shot one person, who's to say they won't take them all down. What could I have possibly done to make them this mad? But there is no way I'm going to let innocent people suffer for something that I did, so I need a plan, no not just a plan an AMAZING plan if I'm ever going to get everyone out alive.

"Come on" I whisper to myself, clasping my hands together and hitting myself on the forehead with them "think Greg think"

But I'm too scared to think straight, the thought of walking into that morgue and looking at the rows and rows of dead bodies belonging to my colleagues and friends it over powers my mind.

I can't just walk out into the corridors in the open or I'll be dead in seconds and that won't do anyone any good and then even if I got out this room then what do I do ? I have no weapon. Stan now has Paul and Kyle walking up and down all the halls just to be on the safe side.

I sit trying to think for a while longer rocking myself back and forth trying to keep calm when all of a sudden I grew cold and give out a quick shiver, I momentarily get distracted. Where's that draft coming from? Must be the vent… wait… the vent! I can move around in the vent! I'm sure as hell thin enough, seems me not being able to eat three times a day may have actually come at an advantage, ha and Nick and Warrick were always picking on me for not being muscular like them.

The vent in Grissoms office is about half way up the wall hidden beside the book case. I leave the safety of my hiding spot and peer around the edge of the desk and I see Kyle at the opposite side of the lab but he is not facing me so I quickly crawl across the floor so I am now concealed behind the bookcase. Now I have to get the front of the vent off so I can get inside and I have to do this without making barely any noise or else I will get caught.

I slowly slide my back up the side of the bookcase until I am in a standing position, I then poke my head round the corner to check that the coast is clear and I'm relieved to find Kyle has moved even further away and Paul is still not insight.

I edge across the wall to the vent and start to pull the front off. It doesn't feel like it's going to budge at first so I muster up all my strength and give it one big pull and it comes off with a bit of a clatter.

"What was that?" I hear Kyle question, he's obviously closer than I thought. I freeze up and just beg that he won't come to investigate.

"I didn't hear anything" Paul calls back.

"Oh…" Kyle says uncertainly "…ok"

I give a sigh of relief; I have got to be more careful if I'm going to get away with this. I take hold of the sides of the metal vent and pull myself up so now I am inside, it's smaller than I originally thought but I still fit in quite comfortably, all I can say is I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic, although I might be by the end of this. I feel like I'm in one of those spy movies, like James Bond, except 'the names Sanders, Greg Sanders' doesn't really have the same ring to it. It's really dark in here to and I wish I had brought a torch with me.

It's a bit of an upwards slant at first so I have to use all my upper body strength to pull myself up until I come to a flat surface, now what. I know, I should try and get into the ballistics lab…I can pick up some guns… I think lab rats are allowed to use them in emergencies and if this isn't an emergency then I don't know what is.

It's kind of hard to figure out which way the Ballistics lab is when I'm above the rooms. I close my eyes and think it thorough in my head. Left, right, forward… Ok I think I got it. At first I begin to crawl but then the vent only gets smaller so I end up pulling myself along on my stomach…if my coordination's are correct I should be above the AV lab right now.

"Did you hear something?" a muffled voice from below me says. I lay flat against to floor of the vent now not daring to move. Please don't make the team have to recover my bloody dead body from a vent for God sake. I want to go in style, like having a heart attack on a scary rollercoaster, not because some angry mobsters shot me repeatedly. I lay with my eyes closed slightly praying.

"No geez what is wrong with you? You're paranoid and just hearing things" another muffled voice comes.

I wait a few more moments and hear footsteps that appear to be moving away from me so I continue moving along. Ok so I should just have to turn right and…yes! I come to a stop above the Ballistics lab. I squint through the opening of the vent and see there is no one in the room. I take off the vent cover which I am relieved to find was much easier to move than the other one. I drop my legs through first and then gently lower myself and then it is just a small drop to the floor. I quickly dive onto the floor and begin to look around.

It appears the mobsters have taken all the guns from in here too, well the ones that were visible. I know were Bobby keeps hidden a small box of various guns for comparison and control tests. He showed me them all once because I was curious and he even let me hold a few but they felt wrong in my hands, I don't know how the guys stand to carry them, I know it would scare me more than the person I was pointing it at.

I crawl over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and open it gently. The box is hidden behind two bid bags of ballistics gel which I shove out the way and pull the box out. I take off the lid and there is an array of pistols, revolvers and hand guns as well as some ammo. I take one of the standard issues and check that it's loaded before shoving it in my pocket; it feels so wrong in my possession. I then take the box under my arm and turn to go back up the vent.

I put the box inside first and then begin to pull myself back inside when all of a sudden someone takes a firm grip of my ankle and I yet out a cry as I slip and get dragged to the ground so I'm on my back.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things…." Kyle says smirking down at me, a revolver pointing at my chest"…hey you're Sanders!"

I pull the gun from my pocket and point it at him but my hands are shaking too much and he notices this and just stands laughing at me.

"What, you gunna shoot me" he says in a mocking tone putting his hands up in the air "somebody help the petrified lil' dork is holding a gun at me" he laughs coldly "you ain't go the guts" he snarls.

"Maybe not…" I say quietly "but I've defiantly got the brains"

With that I launch out my right leg and sort of slide tackle him to the ground. He drops the revolver in shock and I scrabble across the floor and pick it up. He grabs hold of my ankle again except this time I whip round and whack him round the side of the head with the handle of the revolver. He falls to the floor unconscious now with blood beginning to fall down the side of his face. I feel guilty…why the hell do I feel guilty! He attacked me…but then I attacked him…does that make me just as bad?

There's no time for this someone else will come along in a minute and find Kyle lying here, I have to get a move on. I put both the standard issue and revolver in my pockets and climb back up into the vent. Now I have to get to the morgue.

I move faster than before but I'm really struggling to think straight now as the fear is growing inside me and I'm shaking, my heart pounding. Oh god, now which way….I come to a stop and close my eyes hard trying to think left or right….and that's when I hear it.

"The vent!" Kyle calls "He's up in the vent!"

There's the sharp noise of snapping metal as bullets begin to fly through the vent. I'm too scared to move and just lay flat, covering my head.

And that's when the bullet pierces my skin.


	5. Chapter 5: Outside

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for so many great reviews I've never had such a response to a chapter! What will happen to Greg now and how are the others handling the situation? **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Outside **

The pain.

Oh my god the pain, it was excruciating.

One minute I was lying scared witless and the next there is a horrible searing sensation in my left arm as a bullet lodges itself there. I try so hard not to scream because then they'll know exactly where I am, but I can't help it and then tears begin to fall. I clutch at the wound just above my elbow but it hurts too much to touch so I flinch off it, my hand is covered in blood and blood has also began to trickle slowly down my now useless arm, I'm just praying to God it hasn't severed something important.

I then notice the silence as the gun fire has stopped. The mobsters shooting at me must have heard me yell, maybe they think I'm dead…I hope they think I'm dead. Suddenly the vent behind me begins to shudder; someone is now in here with me.

With a wince of pain I tuck the box full of guns under my newly wounded arm and continue to crawl in the dingy vent with greater difficulty than before aware of the fact I was leaving a blood trial behind me so I wouldn't be hard to track down.

I turn right at the end of one passage and saw another opening from the vent. Wobbling slightly now I made my way over and looked down through the bars, I had found the morgue. There are three gang members down there with weapons; two had pistols in holsters by their hip and one was throwing a knife about in the air. All the lab workers, or rather hostages had gone off into separate groups and were doing their best to stay calm and comfort each other, no one seemed to have been hurt and the guy who had been shot before now had his arm in a makeshift sling, I was going to need one of those.

I can't believe I'm about to do this…

I pull the cover of the vent off and drop down to the floor along with the box. Everyone is initially too surprised to react but I pull the standard issue and the revolver I took earlier form my pocket so I now have a gun in each hand…what a bad ass huh? I point them at the two men who have guns in their holsters.

"Don't move or I shoot!" I command but I don't sound very confident "that includes you!" I add to the guy holding the knife.

"You gotta be kidding me" The knife carrier sighs.

"Didn't your mama tell you not to play with toys" one of the gunslinger's mock.

"I'm serious" I say but my arms are shaking too much and my shot arm is bringing me tremendous pain, then I look over at Bobby who's sat with David and Doc Robins "I believe you know what's in this box" I say and he nods "help yourselves" I say kicking it towards him and he opens it and hands some of the police officer guns.

"Holy shit!" the knife guy yells "how'd you get those?"

"None of your business" I snarl lowering the guns I'm holding because five police officers are now pointing theirs too.

"Greg your arm…" Doc Robins starts concernedly.

"I'm fine" I lie "don't worry about me"

"What the hell is going…?" Stan starts to shout as he enters the room, he must have heard the yelling "oh so you've finally decided to show up" he says with an evil smile at me.

"Look…"I say my voice trembling "… I don't know what it was that I did, but your problem is with me so please just don't make everyone else suffer…let them go and you can do whatever you want to me"

"No!" Doc Robins protest but I give him a look to tell him it's alright.

"The old man's right…." Stan snarls "what fun would that be"

"Alright then…" I say bending down and picking up the revolver "let them go…" I hold the gun pointing it up underneath my chin "or I kill myself before you even get the chance to get your revenge"

"You're bluffing" Stan says although he sounds uncertain, but the I take the safety off the gun and he knows I mean it "alright, alright…I want you to pay" he says "you three take them outside" and the three gang members begin to take everyone out the room.

I put the safety back on and throw the gun to the floor. Then Stan storms over to me and grabs me on my wounded arm, I let out a horrific yelp of pain.

"You're coming with me" he says through gritted teeth.

I quickly turn to Doc Robins "the team!" I call as I'm being dragged from the room "tell them I'm alright, tell them it'll be ok!" but I don't believe my own words as I'm almost certain I'm being pulled to my doom.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…** _

"Look!" Catherine exclaimed and everyone turned to see what she was getting so worked up about.

They all stared in shock as the hostages began to run from the building. All the cops and CSI's who hadn't been inside at the time of the attack had turned up to try and come up with a plan to get everyone out, but they had been having no luck in talking to the gangsters. Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick had come as soon as they were told to try and help. Family members of those trapped inside had turned up too and had been going hysterical with worry. The hostages ran to their friends and family and shared sobbing hugs after hours of just waiting to die.

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked frantically "I don't see him."

Just then they spotted Doc Robins coming towards them and Catherine and Sara ran over to give him a hug.

"Thank God you're ok" Catherine smiled.

"Doc Where's Greg?" Nick asked coming up behind them with Warrick and Grissom.

"He's not coming" Robins sighed "the mobsters were after him in particular and he doesn't know why, they won't let him go."

"What?" Warrick said in disbelief "that's it I'm going in there!" he turned to leave.

"Me too" Nick said going after him.

"Guys!" Grissom called sternly "you can't just walk in there they'll kill you as well as Greg"

"The last things we said to him…" Warrick mumbled looking at Nick "they were so awful"

"I know…" Nick said sounding ashamed "We can't just leave him!" he protested.

"And we won't" Grissom replied firmly "we'll get him out I promise"

"Well we better think of something fast …." Robins said quietly "…I don't know how much longer he can hold on."

"W-what do you mean?" Sara dared herself to ask clinging onto Grissoms arm.

"He's been…shot. In the arm" Robins told them sorrowfully "the bullets still in it and if he doesn't get help soon it could become infected, something important could have been hit or he could suffer severe blood loss."

Sara clung on even tighter to Grissom, her eyes wide; Catherine let out a stifled cry and turned to bury her head in Warrick's shoulder and Nick just stood shaking, half from fear and half from pure rage.

"No" Nick said quietly shaking his head "No those bastards!" he yelled and then started to run round the back of the lab.

"Nick come back!" Grissom called going after him but Nick didn't listen he was now utterly determined to get his young friend out of there.

He ran round the corner only to be met by two of the gang members pointing guns in his direction, Nick skidded to a halt and raised his hands not knowing what to do.

"No so fast science boy" One of the gang members snarled.

"Nick…" Came Grissoms voice as he came round the corner and was shocked to be also greeted by the guns, he raised his hands to and went to stand beside Nick.

And that's when they heard Greg's blood chilling cry come from above them.

* * *

I have been dragged unwillingly back into Grissoms office by Stan. He sits in the chair behind the desk and shoves me down opposite. Kyle and Stan are stood either side of me keeping guard and Kyle looks like he wants to kill me there and then.

"So you think you're some kind of super hero do ya?" Stan says smiling at me "think you can save the day"

"Firstly I did everything I could so you wouldn't hurt anyone else and I succeeded" I say glaring at him "and I wouldn't say I was a super hero, just someone with a plan"

"Really…" Stan says raising from his chair and beginning to pace in front of me "because I would say you were a dirty little rat!" he says angrily slamming his hands down on the table.

"I don't know what you mean" I say casually but this only infuriates him further. I don't want to be sacred any more, there's no point and I'm more than likely to die now anyway…

"You, you sold us out!" he yelled "you told those CSI's all about our gang, you told them were to look for us"

"What so it's my fault that you're not discrete?" I say rolling my eyes "or is that just your bad leadership skills"

"Don't!" he says coming round the desk and bending down so he's face to face with me "don't you _dare_ get cocky with me"

"Or what you're gunna shoot me?" I say raising an eyebrow and looking down at my bullet wound "oh…I say narrowing my eyes at him "too late. Didn't really have the brains to think this one through did ya"

"Right that's it…" he says and signals for Paul to take hold of my arms which he does.

I cry in pain again as he squeezes down on my wound, which I still haven't made a sling for and I'm still losing blood. Then Kyle takes hold of my legs and they lift me up and I kick and struggle at first but then all my energy seems to leave me as they follow Stan out the room. They carry me up the stairs higher and higher until we come to the roof.

Stan opens the door and they carry me over to the edge of the building.

"Apologise now" Stan snarls "or you get thrown"

"What for saving people form you and trying to get you off the streets? Never"

Then Paul and Kyle dangle me over the edge of the building and I start to yell from fear and the pain in my arm which keeps on growing, I begin to kick and struggle again as I look down…wait… Is that… Nick and Grissom?

"You got one last chance" Stan states.

I know he means it.


	6. Chapter 6: I Told You Not To Cross Me

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Glad you're hooked and like Greg as a man of action ;)  
Greg's in a dangerous situation and so are the ones he cares about most, what can he do now? **

**C.H.W.13 ****Your idea sounds totally awesome XD but it's your idea so I didn't want to steal it because I think you should do a story with that in and I would totally read it ! :D**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Told You Not To Cross Me  
**  
What on Earth are those guys doing to Nick and Grissom? They are both looking at me with fear in their eyes which is strange to see especially in Grissom, and then he looks at the blood surging from my wound and seems to be trying to analyse the damage. They have guns pointed at them…what if they get hurt! I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.

"Stop it you bastard!" I hear Nick call up desperately.

"What is it you want?" Grissom asks trying to be the logical one in the situation.

"We'll do some negotiation later" Stan says "but I'm having too much fun right now"

Nick is looking at me absolutely distraught, he looks so guilty, he always blames himself. I can't let him and Grissom watch me die.

"Ok, ok!" I exclaim stopping my struggling "I'm sorry" I try to get my breathing back to normal "I'm sorry"

"Good boy" Stan says patting me on the check and then Paul and Kyle put me down on the roof, it feels good to have my feet firmly on the floor again.

"Do you think you can call them off?" I say looking down at the gangsters holding Nick and Grissom at gun point; they are looking back at me anxiously. "Please just don't hurt them, they didn't do anything wrong"

"I have no problem with that" Stan said shrugging "but to be fair they made the choice to be there in the first place"

"I'm not leaving you!" Nick calls back firmly.

"Nicky please don't drag yourself and Grissom into this" I say, I can feel the tears beginning to well in my eyes. "Just go, I know you're going to get me but don't endanger me and yourselves doing it"

"He's right Nick" Grissom says quietly "we have to go" he takes Nicks arm and begins to drag him round the side of the building.

"Greg!" Nick calls for one last time "All that stuff me and Warrick said, we didn't mean it. We're so proud of you"

"I know" I reply sincerely "you can buy me dinner later to make up for it" I say with a smile but I know there will probably not be a later and I watch as he and Grissom disappear round the corner.

I then turn to face Stan again but as I do the world begins to spin and I feel really light headed, the blood loss and the pain are finally getting to me. I put a hand to my head and they let me fall to my knees. Stan just kicks me in the side and knocks me over.

"Get up" he commands "you can either walk back inside or I get these two to carry you again"

I pull myself to my feet with great difficulty and begin to wobble back over to the door. I have now got my hand over the wound as it's the only thing I can use at the moment to put pressure on it and stop the blood. I walk down the stairs but then I stumble at the bottom and fall the last few steps, all those idiots do is laugh at me as they watch you struggle.

"So which one do live in?" Stan asks me once I get back to my feet again. He is looking around all the labs.

"This way…" I mumble and I lead them into the DNA lab.

"Nice place you got here" Paul says turning in a circle while looking around.

"Mmm you like what I did with the décor?" I say sarcastically. "So now what?" I ask Stan and he's looking at me his head tilted to one side like he's trying to figure something out.

"Now we have some fun" he finally says gleefully rubbing his hands together. "So what you wanna play with first, the knife or the lighter?" he says pulling them out of his pocket. I remain silently shaking, is he serious? He really wants me to choose which one to be tortured by? "Come on, choose, or else I'll give you a bit of both" I shake my head and remain silent, however that seems to be a bad move because the world begins to spin again. "Tick tock goes the clock and Greggo's life gets shorter" Stan says with an evil grin swaying the knife and lighter about in his hands like a pendulum.

"Should I give him a little encouragement boss?" Kyle says rather hopefully, it makes me sick how these guys get their kicks out of filling people with fear and pain.

"Be my guest" Stan says indicating a hand towards me and before I know it I find myself back on the floor again.

I hiss in pain as I fall on my bad arm and am clutching at the side of my face where Kyle's fist just struck me hard, I am now going to have black eye to add to my list of injuries. I then topple over to one side and yelp again as his foot now makes contact with my ribs and I swear I hear something crack.

"Please stop!" I beg, trying to fight the tears again. I think carefully…

Knife. Well that can only really result in stabbing. Pain rating… eight out of ten…probably less than the bullet, can also result in further blood loss and possibly death if knife inserted deeply into important part of the body. Lighter. That would mean being burnt, pain rating…. Ten out of ten…. Burns are extremely nasty and can hurt for days. Probably unlikely to cause death however permanent scarring could be left behind, and I don't fancy having little souvenirs of this ordeal all over my body for the rest of my life.

"Lighter…" I say quietly "I want the lighter…." I figure having permanent damage is better than permanently stopping breathing and I'm hoping I won't feel the pain anyway because I keep feeling weaker by the second and I just want to pass out.

"Oh good choice" Stan says happily and puts the knife back in his pocket. "I have to say burning is my favourite" he flicks the switch on the lighter a few times and the flame comes out and I feel like I have just signed my own death certificate.

I struggle to my feet and stand facing Stan and look him directly in the eye, the soullessness in them amazing me and he doesn't seem to falter at all from his mission to hurt me. I clench my fists tight and squeeze my eyes shut, somehow I think I'll cope better If I don't know when it's coming.

"I've just had a brilliant idea!" Stan exclaims excitedly "we need an audience… then maybe they can get involved to"

An audience? Get them involved? I can guess what he's talking about and I'll only let that happen when hell freezes over or when I start to like country music…which is never.

Stan strokes his chin thoughtfully "how about your friends Sara and Catherine?" my eyes widen and my jaw drops "such pretty things…"

"You sick psychopath" I yell angrily and start to run for him but Paul and Kyle grab hold of my arms and pull me back "go anywhere near them and I swear to God…"

"You're in no position to be making such threats" Stan argues "Paul, Kyle, why don't you go up to the roof and call for the lovely ladies to come join us? I'm sure they'd be happy to if it meant seeing young Greg here again"

"No!" I cry I taking a wild kick at him but the dizziness has made me loose most of my coordination and I miss.

"Sure thing boss" Kyle replies and then he and Paul fling me over to Stan and I flop into his arms like a rag doll.

Once Kyle and Paul leave the room Stan grabs hold of my t-shirt and slams me down onto the table top and I no longer have the energy to move another inch.

"How's about we get a lil' practice in before the girls get here huh?" Stan says and he begins to try and light the flame again.

I can't just lay here. I have to do something I can't take the pain let alone have Catherine and Sara watch and then what if he starts to burn them too? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let that happen, I won't let anyone hurt them. I have to get out of here before they call for the girls, I've got to make a move now, but I just don't have an ounce of strength left in me. Until…

"You deserve everything you get. You stupid lil' kid…"

Remember what I said about calling me that word earlier? Well you're about to find out what I'm capable of when I'm _really_ pissed off…

"Don't ever…" I say through gritted teeth glaring into Stan's eyes "Call. Me. Kid"

He looks at me startled for a second and with that I grip tightly onto both of his wrists and manage to lift my leg and kick him back with a great force. He falls onto the floor and the lighter clatters to the ground, he tries to reach for it but I jump off the table and kick it across the floor.

He then hauls himself to his feet and drags the knife out of his pocket and runs towards me but I dodge out of the way and he lands on the table. That only makes him madder and he turns and charges at me again like a bull that's seen red.

This time I stay put and grab hold of his arm with the knife in and try to get hold of the weapon but even with my sudden burst of energy he's much stronger than me, I have to knock him off course.

So I push him back with all my might and with both go crashing through the glass wall.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Karma

**A/N: Greg's so close to freedom now; can he make it to the end and overcome the mobster's power?**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews as usual, please keep them coming :) xx**

**Oh I also wanted to share with you guys, as part of my English exams I wrote an essay on a scene form CSI about how techniques in dialogue was used to create atmosphere and I got an A ! So thanks CSI for the help ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bad Karma **

For a moment I am in a complete daze as to why I am lying on my stomach on the floor surrounded by glass and I can feel small bits of it digging in to me, if this were a cartoon I'm sure there would be little yellow birds flying around my head and tweeting.

Oh wait yeah that's right, I pushed Stan through the wall and I came down with him. I see him rolling around next to me in pain as big shards of glass stick out from his skin; he got the worst of it because he went through first. I can't believe I just did that. _Oh my god the knife! Where's the knife._ I spot it on the floor near where Stan had dropped it.

I try to lurch towards it but the world is spinning harder than ever now and I'm losing more blood due to cuts from the glass, isn't that fantastic, just what I needed. I blink hard a few times and rub my temples gently, the world seems to stop moving momentarily as I gain focus on the knife.

I push myself up off the floor like an athlete does when they're about to start a race, ha me have an athlete's body? I wish. I jump over Stan who is still moaning on the ground and clutching both his shoulders, but he seems to sober all of a sudden when he sees me come running towards him.

I pick up the knife and try to think of an exit route, I have to get out of here before the diabolical duo, or maybe dumb duo would be better suited, manage to persuade Catherine and Sara to come in here. However I remember from earlier that Stan had the rest of his men pair up and guard the exits, so I'm going to need more than a knife if I stand a chance of getting out of here. I have been stood thinking too long because Stan has pulled himself together and lunges at me, grabbing me round the waist and tackling me to the floor.

"Do you ever give up?" he murmurs as I scratch my nails against the floor trying to pull myself free, the knife still in my hand.

"Not when there's something for me to fight for" I reply through gritted teeth because the pain I'm experiencing is blinding as he's squeezing my chest and my cracked rib.

"I have to admit putting me through the wall was rather unexpected" Stan says sounding genuinely impressed "nice touch though"

"Yeah well I've already been sent flying through that wall once so I just thought why not a second time since I enjoyed it so much the first" I say sarcastically "I have a thing about being addicted to danger you see"

"Yes well it sounds like you're also attracted to death!" and I yelp as he squeezes on my cracked rib even harder.

_Now_, I tell myself, _do it now_.

I take such a firm grip on the knife handle I think it might have actually sunk into my skin. I plunge the jagged blade down underneath my body and hear the satisfying scream leave Stan's mouth as the knife pierces into his hand. He recoils in shock, allowing me to slip free and pull the knife back out of his hand causing another scream. Then I don't look back as I get to my feet and sprint down the corridor leaving the wounded mobster behind.

"You little bastard!" and a lot of cussing was the last think I heard from him as I run round the corner.

I make a dash for the front exit but there are two gang members there guarding it, both with heavy weaponry. I skid out in front of them not being able to slow down in time but I manage to scramble back and hide round the corner before they notice me, although I'm surprised they didn't hear the crash when the glass broke, maybe they just don't care.

I take a quick peek around the corner and they have obviously got bored of standing guard as they're now sat on the floor talking and playing with a deck of cards, their guns in their laps. I need a diversion.

I take the knife and start to drag it down the glass wall beside me so it begins to make a horrific screeching noise, sort of like when teachers use to scratch their nails down chalk boards at school. The sound makes my ears ring so I cover my left one with my hand and turn away from the glass cringing.

"Ah what the hell is that?" I just about hear one of the gangsters exclaim over the racket.

"I dunno but I'm going to make it stop!" the other one replies and I hear heavy footsteps as he starts to walk towards me.

"Just like in the movies" I remind myself with a sigh and I jump out, grab the guy from behind and hold the knife against his throat.

"Give me the gun" I say as threatening as possible, but as you know I'm not the threatening type and it came out more of a question. He just laughs at me "I said give it to me!" I say it with more force this time and dig the knife into his skin a bit further, but only a bit, I really want to get out of this without killing anyone, I don't know if I could handle it if I did. Urgh there goes my guilty conscience again.

But they tried to kill me.

_So they're still human, they have a heart._

Hardly, they kill people and make dirty deals for a living.

_But if you hurt them then doesn't that make you just as bad?_

Shut up you.

"Alright man calm down" the gangsters more worried sounded tone snaps me back into reality and he drops his gun on the floor, it's one of the standard issues taken off one of the cops earlier.

"Thanks, sorry" I say picking it up "no wait! I didn't mean that" oh my god I'm so confused "stay here or be in the line of fire" I warn him before rounding the corner.

"What's going on?" the other one says, he's now stood up and still guarding the door. He's looks quite shocked to see me still alive and with a gun, admittedly I'm quite shocked that I'm still alive and have a gun.

"Please just move" I say no to fiercely, taking the safety off the gun and pointing it at him, but he does exactly the same with his gun and points it at me.

I can't afford to freeze up now not after how far I've come and everything I've done. So I try not to think about it too hard as I run forward and pull the trigger.

I purposefully miss because I don't want to kill the guy, the bullet flies just passed his left shoulder and like I hoped he freaks and drops his gun and covers his head while I take another shot, again I miss like intended. Each shot made this overwhelming sense of power course through my body…and I didn't like the way that felt.

The guy is now squatting down in the corner and trying to cover himself. This is it my exit point is free. I'm out. I'm safe.

I push the door open with both hands and stumble out, the sun hits me like a train and I have to squint because I can barely see a thing, not helped by the fact my hit eye has now swollen partially shut.

"Stop!" I call as I can just see Sara and Catherine to my left heading around the side of the building; they had obviously been persuaded to go in "stop I'm here!"

I fall to my knees as I try to take in the sense of freedom after being sure I was going to die. I got everyone out safe as well as myself and I didn't have to kill anyone in the process. I deserve a god damn medal. No, I did what anyone else would have done, I'm no hero.

The sounds of the world muffle around me and all I can hear the sound of my own breathing. My eye hurts, my rib hurts, my arm hurts like hell, I have a pounding headache, I'm covered in my own blood and I'm exhausted but still my heart beats on and I just want to listen to it for a while. I'm shaking relentlessly about fifty per cent from relief and joy and fifty percent due to the fact I'm still scared about everything I've just been through and everything I just did.

And that's when I hear people start to scream.

"Greg!" I hear Catherine shriek my name absolutely petrified.

At first I'm confused but then I hear the rumble of a car engine coming from behind me and its growing closer. I turn in time to see Stan at the wheel a manic look on his face as he puts his foot further down on the gas pedal.

He's heading straight for me.


	8. Chapter 8: Taking Chances

**A/N: Thank you so much you guys for the awesome reviews they make me so happy :) Last chapter! Will Greg overcome his last obstacle, what does the future hold? **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Taking Chances **

This is it.

You know that moment just before you think you're going to die, when the world around you slows down and your life flashes before your eyes and you think of all those things that you never had the chance to do. Well that's what I was doing right at that moment as the car with its deranged driver came speeding towards me. And I'm not even 30.

Then I remember I still have the gun in my hand I aim it at the car and take a shot and I hear the front windscreen smash. I take another shot at the front tyre and it bursts but Stan is still determined not to lose his course.

I close my eyes and await impact.

And something does hit me and pull my back but it's not a strong enough force to be a car. I open one eye and I see the back of Nicks head and he's trembling as he clings onto me for dear life and it feels like he's never going to let go and to be honest I don't want him to let go.

"Oh my god we died didn't we" I say slightly dazed by what just happened, "we were crushed to death by that car and now our body parts are everywhere. Are we in heaven or hell?" but I hang onto him just as tight to remind myself that he is there and I don't need to be scared anymore because Nick will always protect me.

Nick just gives a small laugh "Sorry to disappoint but we didn't. I ran out and pushed you out the way of the car. Greggo I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry"

"Damn I had list of all the people I was gunna haunt" I say with a crooked smile but then I become more serious "and it's ok. thank you for saving me" I whisper in his ear and Nick pulls back and smiles at me but then looks wide eyed and concerned about at the state of me.

"You're really hurt…" he says quietly and I realise the last time he saw me I was being threatened about being thrown off a roof, he must have been so worried about me, they all must have been and that makes me feel bad.

"To be honest I'm more pissed off at the state of my shoes" I say tilting my head to one side and looking at the black converse all stars on my feet, but now they're all covered in blood "they're my favourite pair"

"Trust you" Nick says with a smile and a roll of his eyes "We need a medic over here!" he calls and then backs out the way so some people in medical uniforms can tend to me.

I hear people yelling and I turn to see police officers have managed to shoot out the tyres of the car some more and are now holding Stan at gun point. Then I swat team runs by us and enters the lab obviously going in to round up the rest of the gang members.

"Greg thank god!" I hear Sara call as she and Catherine reach my side. "We thought you were…" I see the tears in her eyes and Grissom comes up behind her and puts a comforting arm round her shoulder. _Get in there Griss_ I think to myself with a roll of my eyes and a small smile.

Warrick has come over too and Catherine goes and stands in-between him and Nick and links either arm with them.

"Don't ever scare us like that again" she says to me quite seriously.

"You know me Cath always one to cause some drama" I say smiling up at her but then I grimace as a medic ties a bandage around my arm. "Thank you by the way, for what you and Sara were going to do for me, thank you everyone for trying to help me"

"Mr Sanders we need to inject you with some anaesthetic now so we can tend to the wounds and you won't be in pain" one of the medics says "you'll wake up In a few hours."

"Sure drug me up" I reply with a crooked grin and I feel one last prick of pain before I let my body go limp.

* * *

"Greg?" I hear someone say my name gently I don't know how much later.

"Hodges did it" I blurt out groggily and I hear people laugh and I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by the team, I smile up at them all after being sure I'd seen them all together for the last time only hours ago and now I'm in a warm comfy hospital bed and I feel a lot better.

My eye is still swollen and I have a bandage from where I assume the bullet has been removed and a bandage round my chest to protect my cracked rib, let's face it I'm grateful because it could have been a lot worse.

"Are you like secretly superman or something?" Warrick asks me "because I don't think anyone could have the strength to do what you did and make it out the other side"

"Stop it your making me blush" I say but it's true I'm starting to feel embarrassed, I just saw what I did as looking out for my friends, nothing more. "It was kinda my fault they were there in the first place" I point out solemnly.

"No, please don't think that" Nick says concernedly "you were just doing your job and you were so brave"

"Yeah we're really proud of you" Catherine says and she comes over and places her hand on mine and begins to stroke it gently.

"Does Ecklie know yet? "I ask them suddenly and they seem surprised by my question "he's going to be so mad, all the trouble I caused… "I run my hands through my hair "and the glass…which_ I_ totally didn't break…" I add innocently.

"Actually… Conrad says that he's impressed by your whit and your stamina…he says you proved you will be ready for the field one day" Grissom tells me with a smile. I can't help but feel triumphant about this, I made Ecklie regret his harsh words from earlier and that in itself is one of my best achievements.

"I knew he liked me really…how could you not" I say fluttering my eyelashes slightly "but really I did what anyone else would have done, that doesn't make me amazing… although I did enjoy being James Bond for the day… "

"Well we better go and let you get some rest" Sara says and she comes over and gives me I kiss on the cheek and I can't help but beam. Nick mange's to turn his laugh into a cough and Warrick gives me a subtle thumbs up, they know I've been wanting that kiss for a long time.

"See you guys later" I say quietly and closing my eyes as I begin to feel a bit drowsy, I hear them leave and I a lay with a small smile on my face.

This will defiantly be a good story to tell my grandchildren in the years to come.

* * *

So there you go fellow humans that was my story of awesomeness….is that even a word? Oh well I'm glad to say that 6 weeks later I'm totally healed from my injures but they're still making me see a department psychiatrist….she helps.

So like I said I definitely don't find working in this lab boring anymore and I'm grateful for what I've got, I just have to look at that wall which has now had me fall through it twice and I remember how lucky I am, I hope I caused enough drama for you.

But you'll never guess what …. Grissom has finally given me the chance to do some felid training! How cool is that? And when I do leave, I'll miss this lab. Because it's were the 'kid' with the wacky hair became the man with a plan determined to do his best.

So… my names Greg Sanders I'm twenty seven and I'm now not only a DNA lab technician in the Las Vegas crime lab but a CSI in the making.

I hope you liked my story.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers who stuck this story through to the end I hope I kept you gripped! I really enjoyed writing this and more CSI stories will appear in the future I promise ;)**

**Lil Badger 101 xx **


End file.
